Memories of the Past
by Icefeather of ThunderClan
Summary: After the battle with Naraku, the jewel is finally complete, Kagome remembers that InuYasha wanted to use it to become a full demon, so, she gives him the jewel, and goes back to her time, and seals the well for etenrity InuKag MirSan
1. Memories of You

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own InuYasha, or any other characters**

'_Italic' _= Thinking

_Italic_ = Flashback / Dreams

**Bold** = Demons / InuYasha's demon side or me talking to you (^.^)

Regular = Normal

XxXxXx = Change of scene

**Chapter 1: Memories of you**

XxXxXx

"_InuYasha," a soft female's voice rang through InuYasha's ears "here… it's yours, you can use it to become a full demon…"_ _the girl's voice trailed off as she tried to hold back her tears._

"_Kagome…" InuYasha said to her softly._

"_I-I know that you still want to become a full demon… so, why not use this, like you said you would when I first met you?"_

'_**Yes, use the Shikon no Tama, and set me free… wish for strength and power!**__' A deep, raspy voice said inside of InuYasha's mind._

'_N-no, I wont! I want her to stay with me forever! I want to make her my mate!' InuYasha argued with himself._

'_**Stupid half-breed! Don't you get it? Wouldn't you rather have power **__**and**__** a mate?**__'_

'_No! You scare Kagome, she would just run down the well and never come back!'_

_InuYasha growled as he stared at the jewel in Kagome's hands._

_Kagome saw him staring at the jewel hungrily._

"_I-I guess you have made your choice, InuYasha," Kagome whispered, dropping the jewel and running off towards the well, tears streaming down her cheeks..._

InuYasha woke, almost jumping off the tree he was sleeping in. he had been dreaming that dream ever since Kagome had left… two years ago. He missed her more that words could say, he _needed _her more than anything in the world. He had tried jumping down the well, trying to get her back in his arms again, but she had put a barrier up around the well.

He was lonely, Kikyou had died 4 years ago, Miroku and Sango were married, and had two children, Suki and Hikaru. Shippo had grown a lot, he even had a girlfriend now! Her name was Kiriko.

Everybody seemed to live happy lives, except him. The one girl that he loved so dearly, was gone forever. But, that didn't mean he didn't see her face anymore, he still had the locket the Kagome had given him 3 or 4 years ago, so he could still see her face every time he was upset, or needed to see her.

He wished he could see her again, but the well still held her barrier around it.

Then, InuYasha got an idea... the barrier breaking red Tetsusaiga.

'_Yes!'_ he thought happily, _'why didn't I think of this before?'_

**XxXxXx**

Kagome moved to Kyoto after she came back from the Feudal era two years ago. She thought that InuYasha was a full demon now, after all, she knew that he hated her… but she loved him. She came back into her house after she jumped out of the well, crying so hard, her vision was blurred, and she ran, well, fell, down the stairs of the shrine. She broke two ribs, her left arm, and her right leg, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain that she felt in her heart. Kagome had to spend s couple of weeks in the hospital, and a couple of moths in casts **(A/N: I've never broken any bones in my body, so I don't know how long it takes)**.

Anyway, Kagome lived in a small house, 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, a small kitchen, and a fair- sized living room. She lived alone, and refused to get a boyfriend. The only person that she wanted to be with was InuYasha... but she couldn't see him anymore. He was a full demon now. He wouldn't want to see her, he probably didn't even want to see her anymore.

Kagome had a job as a waitress. It didn't pay much, but enough for her to pay the rent and keep food on the table.

Kagome walked up to a table with a boy sitting alone, he looked about 17 years old. He had black hair, and had brown eyes, he wore a simple black shire, and blue jeans.

Kagome came up to him and said, "Good afternoon, my name is Kagome, I will be your waitress this evening, what would you like to drink?"

The boy thought for a moment, then said, "I'll take a , please,"

Kagome wrote down the drink on her little note pad, then asked, "Do you know what you would like to eat, or do you need more time?"

"Hmmmm… I'd like to have the Chicken Catchatori," he replied.

"Ok," Kagome said, "he wait will be about 15 to 20 minutes,"

The boy nodded in reply.

XxXxXx

Kagome came back to the boy 20 minutes later with his dinner, when she placed it at his table, she looked up at the clock. _'Only 30 more minuets, and my shift is over,"_ Kagome sighed, as she asked, "So, how does it taste?"

"Great," the boy replied.

Kagome smiled, and walked off, not knowing that the boy's eyes were watching her every move.

XxXxXx

30 minuets later, Kagome walked out of the restaurant, happy that her shift was over.

As she walked past a dark alley, something grabbed her, and pulled her back into the shadows. Kagome tried to scream, but someone's hands were covering her mouth, muting her. She licked the person's hand, and he pulled away, as she tried to get up, she was hit in the head with something hard, and Kagome slipped into darkness...

**XxXxXx**

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**


	2. Darkness

**Okay, guys... I'm really sorry for the long update... my computer crashed and I had to have my uncle replace the hard drive twice -.-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters**

**XxXxXx**

As Kagome awoke, her vision was blurry, and she heard a deep growling sound. She rubbed her eyes, thinking it was InuYasha, but then remembered. He was a full demon now... she felt tears brimming in her eyes, but then blinked them away as her vision cleared.

She noted that she was somewhere outside, and unfamiliar, she also noted that she was odly cold, then looked down, only to realize that she had no clothes on.

She heard growling again, and looked to her left, and saw a black and white dog with ice-blue eyes.

It kept growling at her, so she said, "bad dog! Shoo!"

Then, a deep voice came out of no where, "so... I see you are awake,"

Kagome whipped around, only to see a familiar face... the boy from the restaurant looking down at her with cold eyes

"W-what do you want?" she asked shakily.

The boy chuckled, "oh... nothing much," he said "but I'm supurised that you haven't regonized me yet," he said as he stepped closer to Kagome.

Then, it hit her, "H-hojou..."

**XxXxXx**

InuYasha swung the red Tetsusaiga twards the well.

_'Please' _he prayed _'please work!'_

Kami had made InuYasha's life a living hell: he lost his mother when he was 5 years old, he never knew his father, his brother hated him, and visa versa, and, Kagome had left him... he didn't think much of Kikyou anymore, now that she was dead, he knew she was at peace.

He guessed Kami was answering his prayers, because he saw Kagome's barrier shatter around the well.

Without hesitation, he ran twards the well, and jumped down it wothout a second thought.

InuYasha was filled with excitement, he would finally see _his_ Kagome again!

He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw him. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again... he couldn't wait to kiss her, and make her his.

When he got to the other side, he instantly jumped out of the well, and out of the well house, onto the shrine grounds, and into Kagome's house... only to find that her scent was so stale, he could barley semll it.

"Kagome?" he called out.

"InuYasha?" came a responce, but it was not who he was expecting, it was Souta.

InuYasha ran into the room with the box that had the movint pictures **(a/n: if you don't know what that is, it's a T.V)**, only to see Souta and his mom.

"Where's Kagome?" he demanded.

"Sis doesen't live here anymore," Souta said.

"She moved about a year or two ago," Mrs. Higurashi added.

_'No...' _InuYasha thought _'no wonder Kami was so nice... I might never get to see Kagome again! Wait... what if they can take me to her?'_

"Where is she?" he asked again.

"She moved to Kyoto," Souta said.

"Can you take me to her?" InuYasha asked, desperiate.

"I'm sorry, dear" said, "we don't know where she lives at... we just know that she's in Kyoto,"

InuYasha felt like his whole world was crumbeling down on him... no one knew where Kagome was...

"Take me to Kyoto," InuYasha said suddenly.

"What?" both Souta and said at the same time.

"I said, take me to this Kyoto place," InuYasha repeted himself.

"But, InuYasha, that's along drive away from here we'l-"

"I don't care!" InuYasha inturupted, "I want her in my arms again, so we need to go!"

sighed, then said, "Okay, InuYasha... lets go."

**XxXxXx a/n: You know, I could have ended it here... but, because it took me soooooo long to update, I'll keep going =) **

**XxXxXx**

"H- hojou... _why?_," Kagome whimpered.

Hojou laughed.

Because, all throughout Middle School, I tried and tried to go out with you... but you never listened, you always went out with that silver-haired punk guy," Hojou's voice darkened, "and now that I have you, I don't intend to let you go,"

Kagome started shaking from fear, and from the cold as the sun started to set.

"Here," Hojou grumbled, as he threw clothes at Kagome.

Kagome instantly put it on, but saw how thin it was.

Hojou walked over to Kagome, picked her up, then walked over to a small shed.

"You shall suffer as I have," Hojou said as he dropped her inside the shed, closed the doors, and locked it.

Kagome started crying, then sobbing, thinking: _'I'll never get out of here... InuYasha, if only you were here, I need you!'_

Kagome didn't know how long she was crying, she just knew she was getting tired, but she wouldn't turn into the darkness, not ever

**XxXxXx**

About an hour or two of driving, they were finally in Kyoto.

When found a place to park her car, InuYasha ran out of the car, his nose going overdrive as he faintly picked up Kagome's scent.

He started running, he heard Souta and yelling after him, but he kept running as Kagome's scent grew slightly stronger.

_'Kagome,' _he thought, _'I will find you!'_

**XxXxXx**

**Well, that's it for chapter two!**

**Please review!**


	3. Tears and Blood

**Hey, people, here's chapter 3 =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters I use**

**Review by: **StevieWonderboyx:

I am so with Tlcatlady.. have inu save her... and if he really really wanted to why didnt he just wish upon the jewl for the well to be open or to be able to live in kagome's time or something..

**Answer;**

**Because I have something else planned for the jewel's use... plus, everyone was expecting for me to make him use the jewel, so I decided to make InuYasha do something different. =)**

**XxXxXx**

Kagome stayed up all night, just crying, and thinking about InuYasha.

The sun was just rising, and she could hear footsteps outside, then a banging sound.

Kagome got up, and looked out a small window the shed provided, and she saw Hojou outside with two other men, they were working on something, but she couldn't see it past them.

The men were facing away from the shed, but they were all laughing at something, then Hojou turned around, and pointed twards the shed, said something to the guys, then they turned around, and started walking twards the shead.

Kagome didn't know what to do, she knew that the men were coming after her... but why?

Then, what Hojou said last night ran through her mind: _"You shall suffer as I have"_

_'B-but what did I do to him? I never did anything, except refuse to go out with him!'_

Then, Kagome heard someone unlocking the shed doors, and she quickly grabbed the nearest tool: a rake.

As the doors swung open, someone started laughing.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" Kagome asked, ovbiouslly scared.

The laughing continued, but someone else joined the first.

Kagome screamed in fear as someone grabbed her, then pressed her up agenst a wall.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and realized she was still in the shead, but someone was still holding her.

She screamed again, but then was met with pain searing throughout her arm, and up twards her chest.

Kagome's vision blurred with tears of pain.

Kagome blinked a couple of times to clear her vision, and she saw a man in front of her, smirking, and holding a knife to her throat.

She saw another man behind her, also smirking.

"So," the man holding the knife said, "we can do as we please with her?"

"Yes," came Hojou's voice, "do as you please," then Hojou closed the door for the shead.

"Alright, girlie, you better not scream, or else," said the man holding the knife.

Kagome whimpered as the man started to unzip his pants, and roughly squeezed her breasts.

_'What are they going to do to me?'_

**XxXxXx**

Kagome's scent was getting closer and closer, but it was filled with the scent of blood and tears.

He growled. If anyone _dared_ to hurt **his** Kagome, he would kill them without a second thought.

InuYasha heard Kagome scream, and that made him run faster, over houses, trees, and cars.

As he neared where Kagome's scent was strongest, he also cought the scent of arousal.

InuYasha growled even darker as his eyes flashed red. His demon side was awakening at the very thought of someone taking Kagome, and making her theirs.

He heard another scream, then a stronger scent of blood, and the sound of someone hitting another.

A small house came to view, and next to it was a bigger house **(a/n: a.k.a, the shed and Hojou's house)**, he stopped and sniffed the air... Kagome was in the small house.

InuYasha watched for a moment. Two mwn had just left the small house, and they were laughing, and... Kagome's scent was on them!

He growled as his demon half grew stronger. He swivvled hie ears twards the samll house, and heard crying.

Then, he waisted no time. He ran twards the small house, and tried to openthe doors, but they were locked. He sniffed the air, and smelled the scent of fear coming from inside the small house.

InuYasha drew his hand back, punched a hole through the door, reached inside, and forced the door open.

InuYasha ran inside, and saw Kagome laying on the ground, brused, bleeding, crying, and... naked.

Kagome looked up, and whimpered. But when she saw his soft amber orbs, and whispered soflty,

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha took off his red kimono, and wrapped it around Kagome. He then picked her up, and settled her in his lap.

He looked at her face, and saw scars made my a knife of some sort across her cheeks.

He leaned down, and gently licked at the wounds until they stopped bleeding, and were sealed.

Kagome whimpered again.

"Shhh," InuYasha softly said, "it's okay now... your safe... I'm here,"

Kagome buried her face in his chest, and cried.

InuYasha ran his fingers through her hair as he growled softly, trying to soothe her.

He was going to kill the person, or people, that did this to her, no matter what.

**XxXxXx**

**Okay, well... that's all for now!**

**Please review!**

**~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**


	4. Never Again

**Chapter 4... Here we go! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any songs, or characters**

**PLEASE READ!!**

**Okay, guys... this is the last chapter of the week. I have to go to my dad's tomorrow, but I will update as soon as I can. I'll see if I can get some chapters up while I'm at my dad's house, but he get's kinda mad if me or my brother are typing a lot... oh, well...**

**XxXxXx**

InuYasha cradled Kagome in his arms. They were still in the shed, and InuYasha was waiting for the two men to come back. He didn't know about Hojou.

He also knew that the two men had raped Kagome.

That thought alone made his demon half awaken.

He continued trying to soothe Kagome. He knew she was scared, but he was supurised that she hadn't asked how he had gotten back to her era, or how he found her.

He didn't mind though, he was just happy he could hold her in his arms again... but mad that she had gotten raped.

Now he knew that it would take time for her to emotionally heal, but he would be by her side the whole time, no matter what. He would help her through this, and when she was ready, he would ask her to be his mate.

If she rejected him, and said no; then he would tell her to pin him back on the Sacred Tree, because he couldn't bear the thought of living without her.

If she accepted her, and said yes; then he would be the happiest hanyou... no, the happiest man in the world.

But, the problem was, he didn't know how long it would take for her to heal.

Suddenly, he heard a door crash open, then slam closed, he then heard laughing. He growled as he regonized two of the scents... there was a third scent he didn't regonize.

Then, he heard someone yelling,

"What the hell happened here?"

Kagome whimpered, and pressed closer to InuYasha, hiding her face in his fire-rat kimono, thet she was currently wearing.

Three figures appeared at the doorway of the shed, the man in the middle looked familiar... what was his name?

_'Homo...? Hobo...? Oh, Hojou...? I'll just stick with Hobo...'_ InuYasha growled as the three men stepped closer.

Kagome heard their footsteps closing in, and she huddled closer to InuYasha.

"She's ours," Hojou said.

"Yeah," the one on the left said, "let her go now, or else!"

The one on the right pulled out a knife, and said, "_Now_,"

InuYasha growled, set Kagome down gently, who whimpered in protest. Then InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga, and said, "I should kill all of you... for _daring _to touch what's _mine_,"

Hojou smirked, "_Yours?_"

"Yes," InuYasha said, "_Mine,"_

Hojou laughed, "she isn't marked by you,"

InuYasha growled, "You better not have marked her as yours,"

"Actually," Hojou smirked, "I was just coming to do that,"

"Oh, then I guess I was just in time," InuYasha said, half relieved, but still half mad.

"But," InuYasha said, "I'm still going to kill you for touching what's mine,"

"Just try," Hojou smirked, then said, "Kirou, Humiko, Kill him,"

"Yes," Kirou and Humiko said at the same time.

InuYasha drew back Tetsusaiga, then swung it sideways, cutting both of the men in half.

Hojou stood there in shock, then turned tail, and ran.

"Oh, no you don't!" InuYasha yelled after him.

Hojou found himself cornered, InuYasha walked up behind him, raised Tetsusaiga, and cut Hojou in half.

_'Don't you dare tough my Kagome again!,'_

Inuyasha ran back to Kagome, who was still laying on the floor of the shed.

"Kagome," he said softly.

Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

She got up, and ran into his arms, crying into his chest.

InuYasha looked down at her with soft, love-filled eyes.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, never wanting to let go.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, InuYasha wiped them away gently.

"I..." InuYasha started.

"I... I... I... I love you, Kagome," InuYasha said softly.

"I-InuYasha..." Kagome whispered, then buried her face in his chest. "I love you, too,"

InuYasha held her close, never wanting to let her go... no, not ever again.

**XxXxXx**

**Well, that's it for the week... hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**


	5. Author's Note please read!

**Okay, people... I have ****two**** ideas for future chapters, **_**but**_**, i can only use ****one****. So, I want you guys to review saying either: Idea #1 or Idea #2, I will **_**not**_** tell you what is going to happen in the two ideas, you will see later on.**

**The idea with the most reviews is the idea I will use.**

**Until then, Sayonara!**

**~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**


	6. Going Home

**Mkay, everyone... sorry for long update... here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any InuYasha characters**

**XxXxXx**

Kagome had fallen asleep in InuYasha's arms, the last this she remembered was InuYasha carrying her southwest.

Kagome was dreaming about Hojou, and the three men, and what they had done to her... she just couldn't get it out of her head... his face his laugh... how much pain he caused her...

**XxXxXx**

As InuYasha continued running with Kagome in his arms, she started whining, whimpering, and now she had started screaming.

InuYasha jumped into a tree. He held Kagome clost to his chest as he started a soft, soothing growl.

He started shaking Kagome, trying to wake her from her nightmare.

Once she opened her eyes, and looked into his amber orbs, she clung herself to him, sobbing loudly.

"Shhh... Kagome, it's okay... he's gone, I killed him... he'll never hurt you again... it's okay now,"

Kagome looked up from his chest and whimpered.

"Kagome," InuYasha said softly, "even if that... that.. _bastard_ was still alive, I would _never _let him get _anywhere_ near you... damnit, if only I broke down that barrier sooner.... this never whoud've happened,"

Kagome looked away, clearly upset.

"I should've never put that barrier up in the first place..." she said softly, "but... I thought you were going to become a full demon... like you always wanted to... why didn't you? I gave you the Shikon no Tama... why didn't you use it?"

InuYasha was silent before saying, "because I knew that, one day, we would be togeather again... I _knew_ that I would have you on my arms, again..." InuYasha trailed off, but kept going on in his mind, _'smell your sweet scent again... see your smile, hear your voice, and look into your eyes again...'_

Kagome looked at him and smiled weakly. Her eyes were filled with hurt, pain, and.... love... her love for him, and he knew it.

InuYasha leaned foreward, and kissed her forehead, trying to keep her mind off of the bastard that had raped her.

**XxXxXx**

As InuYasha kissed her forehead, she felt... safe, cared for... _loved_.

She looked up at him, into his eyes. They were soft, and filled with love.t,'

She felt his arms tighten around her, he leaned in closer, but Kagome whimpered, not ready for that yet.

"I'm sorry," InuYasha said softly, "your not ready for that yet,"

Kagome nodded, and saw that his eyes were still filled with love.

Kagome smiled slightly, and rested her head agenst his chest.

"So, uh, Kagome?" she heard InuYasha ask.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Where do you live? Do you have a hut of your own?"

"InuYasha," Kagome started, "first, their called houses, not huts... and, yes, I do have a house of my own,"

"Where is it?" InuYasha asked, "you need rest,"

Kagome nodded and yawned, realizing how tired she was for the first time.

"Go that way," Kagome pointed south, there'll be a big cluster of sakura trees. You'll then see a small cluster of houses,"

Kagome yawned again.

"Kagome, just sleep for a while... I'll tell you when I see those so you can point out your 'house' thing,"

Kagome nodded, "'kay," after that, she fell asleep in his arms.

**XxXxXx**

InuYasha was running in the direction Kagome had told him to.

While he was running, memories of the past with Kagome filled his mind. The many times he fought with her, upset her, _hurt_ her whenever he ran after Kikyou, and left her unprotected, now he had realized, that whenever he had left her, something could have taken her, and... it could have killed her.

InuYasha saw a cluster of sakura trees up ahead, and saw a couple of 'houses' next to them.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he started to shake the woman in his arms. "we're here,"

**XxXxXx**

**Okay, I'm just gonna end it here, I know it's short, and I'm sorry, but I'm tired, and I have school tomorrow...**

**Idea #1 is in the lead by 2**

**Idea #2 has no reviews so far**

**Please review!**

**Sayonara!**

**~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**


	7. Am I?

**Konnichiwa, everyone! Here's chapter... um... 7?I don't remember anymore... Okay, so, anyway, I have some things to tell you guys:**

**1.) I'm sorry about the last chapter, I know it was boring, I was bored writing it, so... that's not good, I bet I lost a lot of readers on that chapter.**

**2.) I have my choir concert tonight at 6:30, It's 4:29 right now, so I have a little time to get a chapter up for you guys... and hopfully it'll be better that yesterday's chapter O.o**

**ANYWAYS.......... **the-awsome-person334 : you have a thunderclan name! i am from shadow clan. long live the warrior code! plus, the storys great.

**-Answer-**

** Lol, well, normally I was of WindClan, but I'm not a huge WindClan fan... so, I'm of ThunderClan, and my warrior name is Icefeather =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any InuYasha characters**

**XxXxXx**

Kagome woke to Inuyasha whispering her name, and shaking her slightly.

She opened her eyes, and looked up into InuYasha's warm amber orbs.

"We're in the spot you told me about," he said softly.

Kagome looked around, and noticed the cluster of sakura trees.

Kagome sat up, she had a headache, but said, "get closer... then I'll point out my house,"

InuYasha nodded as he took to the skies. He 'flew' above the trees, and landed at the base of one.

"Okay," he said, "now where?"

"Over there," Kagome said, pointing twards a small white house.

InuYasha ran twards the small house, he somehow knew that Kagome wanted to get home soon.

InuYasha jumped from the spot he was at, to the front yard of the house, then gently set Kagome on her feet.

Kagome stumbled a bit, and InuYasha wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling.

Kagome smiled at him gratefully, then walked over to her front door, leaned doen, and picked up the welcome mat on the porch.

She then grabbed the spare key, then stood up to unlock the door. InuYasha was right behind her, he really wanted to see her house, she guessed.

When she opened the door, she noticed that her house was trashed. Kagome gasped as she saw a dark shadow run twards her.

InuYasha growled and stepped in front of Kagome.

"Kagome!" Two voices came from the inside

Once the figures came in sight, Kagome noticed her mother and Souta... how did they get in her house, and how dod they find it?

"Wait," Kagome said, "how did you find out where I live?"

"Well," Kagome's mom said, "we called one of your friends, and she said you lived here,"

"Oh," Kagome said softly.

Kagome pushed passed InuYasha, and wrapped ehr arms around her mother.

"I'm sorry I moved away, mom," she sobbed.

Her mom wrapped her arms around Kagome, and said,

"It's okay, dear, as long as I know that you're safe," she looked up at InuYasha and said, "thank you,"

InuYasha nodded. _'I will always protect Kagome,'_

Kagome turned around and looked at InuYasha.

His eyes were soft, and she ran to him and buried her face in his chest.

InuYasha, almost immidiatly, wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered her ear, "I will always find you, and I will never leave you unprotected,"

Kagome nodded into his chest, then started feeling sick.

"I-I need to go lay down," she said, and walked around the mess that was all over her floor, and twards the couch.

"Anyway," she said, "why is this place tarshed?"

"Well... we don't know, it was like this seince we got here," Souta said.

Kagome laid down on the couch and groaned, "I don't feel good..."

InuYasha ran to her side, "whats wrong?" he asked.

"My head really hurts..." Kagome whimpered.

"Do you have any asprin?" Kagome's mother asked.

"N-no... I don't think so,"

"We'll go any pick some up for you, dear," she said, "come on, Souta,"

As they left, InuYasha put his hand on Kagome's forehead.

"Kagome," he said softly, "you have a fever,"

"I-InuYasha?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Has... has my scent changed at all seince you last saw me?"

InuYasha sniffed the air, "yeah," he said.

"Am... am I pregneant?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice.

InuYasha sniffed the air again, his eyes widen as he opened his mouth to say:

"Kagome..."

**XxXxXx**

**Oooooh.... what will happen next? Muhahahahaha...! *starts coughing* Mu *cough* hahahaha *cough, cough... finds glass of water, drinks water***

**Okay, then!**

**Idea #1 In the lead with 2 votes**

**Idea #2 is fartin' around in last place......**

**Okay... well, please review!**


	8. Author's Note: Must read!

**Okay, people... I have CSAP* testing this week, so I will not be able to update, because I have ****3**** more days of CSAP* next week as well.**

**While I'm gone, I want at least **_**5**_** reviews! From either the same person, or from all different people, I don't care, I just want at least **_**5**_** reviews (or more) by the time I get back, or I will ****not**** continue the story!**

**Until then, sayonara!**

**~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**

****CSAP= Colorado Sutdent Assessment Program**


	9. The Answer

**Okay, guys and girls... this chapter is gonna be short, but that's because it's 8:30pm, and I have CSAP in the morning so... yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any InuYasha characters!**

**{x}X{x}X{x}X**

InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes as he said, "no,"

Kagome sighed with relief, "thank Kami," he whispered.

_'I'm glad,' _InuYasha thought_ 'if she was pregnant with that... bastard's kid, I swear I would go crazy,'_

"InuYasha... I really don't feel so good..." Kagome said, "are you _sure_ I'm not pregnant?"

InuYasha pointed to his nose, "have I ever been wrong before?"

"N-no," Kagome said, her voice soft as she looked down.

InuYasha gently grasped her chin with his index finger, and looked deep into her eyes.

"I-InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, lo... er... Kagome?" _'That was a close one,' _InuYasha thought.

"Can you let go of me? I'm getting thirsty,"

InuYasha let go of her chin, "sorry," he said so softly, she almost didn't hear him as she walked twards the kitchen, holding her head in her hands, she groaned.

_'Kagome,' _InuYasha thought _'I don't know what's wrong with you... but I hope you'll be okay, and soon,'_

**XxXxXx**

**Okay, well, I'm really sorry, but this is gonna have to do till Saturday, it's 9:00, and I'm really tired, and have CSAP tomorrow, if my mom signs me out early from sex-ed, then I'll post as many chapters as i can, I promice... but if she doesen't sign me out, then you'll have to wait, sorry =(**

**Again, I want atleast **_**3**_** reviews so I know I'm not waisting my time writing these boring chapters (they'll get better... just wait!)**

**Until then, sayonara!**

**~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**


	10. Why?

**Okay, people, I'm updating, so be happy... this is the **_**LAST**_** chapter I'm updating without reviews... if Idon't get any reviews for this chapter, I will ****NOT**** update until i get any!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any InuYasha characters**

**XxXxXx**

As Kagome got a drink of water, she saw a shadow run across the hallway twards her room. Kagome set down the glass and walked over to the door of her room, and peered inside... nothing...

As she turned around, she felt arms quickley wrap around her, and pull her back.

She screamed, but the mysterious person had wrapped some sort of cloth around her mouth.

"InuYasha!" she screamed as loud as she could through the cloth, and the mysterious person punched her in the stomach, but after that, he lifted ip off the ground, and Kagome heard a loud growl... InuYasha!

As InuYasha lifted the man off the ground, Kagome saw InuYasha's face, and his eyes were flashing red!

"**Nobody**" InuYasha growled, "**touches whats **_**mine**_,"

InuYasha flung the man across the room, then flew after him, clawing at the man's chest until he was sure the man was dead, then InuYasha, back to normal, ran twards Kagome, untied the cloth around he mouth, then pulled her to his chest.

"W-what... what does everyone w-want f-from m-me?" she sobbed into his chest.

"I don't know, Kagome... I don't know," he whispered.

Inuyasha really didn't know why everyone was going after Kagome... he just held her close as she cried.

**XxXxXx**

**Well, that's it! New thing: until I get reviews, I'm gonna write short chapters, I know this is mean, but I'm bored writing this, and I wanna know if it's worth it or not writing this, your reviews let me know if your reading this or not... so, until I feel modivated, if I get no reviews, no update... if I get little updates, you guys get short chapters... this one is short because I only got **_**one (1)**_** review in ****two****weeks****...**

**Sayonara!**

**~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**


	11. Medicne

**Okay, well, I'm sick today, so I have nothing better to do... so I'm updating... Yay... *cough, cough***

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any InuYasha characters... though I wish I do, but I don't .**

**XxXxXx**

InuYasha held Kagome until he heard the front door open, and he knew that Kagome's mother and brother were back from wherever they went.

InuYasha walked out into the living room and set Kagome down on the couch.

As he started to pull away, he heard her whimper, "don't leave me..."

InuYasha hesitated for a moment, then lifted Kagome's head up, sat down, then rested her head on his lap.

"How's Kagome?" he heard Kagome's mother ask.

"I don't know," he replied, "she just got attacked again... I didn't even smell the guy," InuYasha hung his head, ashamed that he let Kagome, the one he promiced to protect with his life, get hurt.

"InuYasha," Kagome said softly.

InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes and saw nothing but love in them.

"Kagome," Kagome's mother said, "are you still not feeling well?"

Kagome only nodded.

"Here... take this," Kagome's mom handed her two pills and a glass of water.

InuYasha lifted Kagome up so she could take the pill. After she did, he gently laid her back down, and she snuggled as close to him as she could get.

InuYasha blushed slightly.

"Well, it's a long drive back to Tokyo, so I guess Souta and I better get going before it gets too late... you have school tomorrow, young man," she added to Souta.

"But-," Souta was cut off by his mom saying,

"Make sure she fels better in the morning... if not, give her some more pills and some water, okay?'

InuYasha nodded, "I will," he said as and Souta walked out the door.

When the door closed, InuYasha realized that Kagome was sleeping. He took off this haori an placed it over her.

InuYasha sighed as he realized how tired her was, and let sleep take him into a dreamless sleep.

**XxXxXx**

**Okay, well... I think that was the longest chapter I've written in, like, two or three weeks... Oh, well...**

**  
Sayonara!**

**~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**


	12. Fire

**Been a while, 'eh? Well... I have my reasons...**

**Remember Idea #1 and Idea #2? Well, ****I still need for you guys to choose!!!! The first Idea with at least **_**10 **_** reviews will be the Idea that I use...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or anything...**

**XxXxXx**

Kagome woke the next morning, still in InuYasha's arms.

She didn't want to get up... she felt better, but at the same time, felt like crap.

"'Morning," she heard InuYasha say, "how'd you sleep? Are you feelig better?"

Kagome pressed closer to InuYasha, then said, "I sleot fine... and I feel better and worse at the same time..."

"Okay," InuYasha said as he sat Kagome down on the coutch as he got up. Kagome whimpered in protest at the loss of warmth and the feeling of safety.

"I'll be right back," InuYasha said to her softly, then left twards the kitchen to get the 'pill' things Kagome's mother told him about, he also found a 'glass' thing and filled it with water, then he headed back to Kagome.

"Here," he said when he reached the couch. He handed her the glass of water and the pill.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered, then placed the pill in her mouth, took a drink of water, then swallowed. She then leaned on InuYasha, rested her head on his shoulder, then closed her eyes.

InuYasha lightly blushed, but soon wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her closer into his side.

InuYasha felt Kagome's tense body start to relax as he held her to his side, he breathed in her scent, and felt himself, too, relax.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Hmmm?" He replied.

"Are you hungry?"

InuYasha nodded in responce.

Kagome got up and headed over to the kitchen, and heard InuYasha following her.

Kagome walked over to her fridge, opened it, then pulled out some eggs and bacon.

Then, she walked over to her pantry and pulled out some pancake batter.

After that, she pulled out a mixing bowl and began to pour in milk and the pancake batter, she then put in two eggs and mixed them togeather, then, after a few seconds, she walked over to her stove, and turned it on.

Kagome took note of InuYasha watching in amazement as the stovetob lit fire **(a/n It's like a gas stove... I guess...)**

"Um... Kagome... is that suppost to be on fire?" InuYasha asked nervously.

Kagome giggled at his question, but simply said, "yes, InuYasha... it's like the campfires you always make, it cooks food,"

InuYasha looked really interested in the stove as the fire kept burning.

Kagome giggles again, "InuYasha, youhave to move if you want to eat,"

InuYasha moved after a couple seconds of staring at the fire, and let Kagome cook.

When she was done, she saw InuYasha's nose going overdrive.

When she set a plate in front of him, and he ate his breakfast in a record of two minutes.

**XxXxXx**

**Meh...**

**Sayonara**

**~~Iceefather of ThunderClan**


	13. Breaking Down

***sigh*... 35 more days of school! Yay! maybe I'll be able to update more! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or any InuYasha characters...**

**XxXxXx**

She was keeping it all in... hiding her true feelings about how she felt, and refused to let her emotions run free... she knew that if she broke down every day, he would go on a killing spree, and kill anyone and everyone that looked like..._him_...

Kagome was alone right now, though, InuYasha was away now, she could cry now, and he might not notice... she could cry, just a little at the pain she felt every day after being raped by one of her most trusted friends.

InuYasha was in the living room, sleeping... Kagome knew that this would be the only chance she got to cry and let out her emotions finally, without making InuYasha freak out on her...

Kagome already felt the tears in her eyes start to stream down her cheeks, then she started sobbing uncontroliby, she pulled her knees to her chest, and buried her face in them, still sobbing.

Not long after, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and she heard someone whisper softly to her, "Shh, it's okay now... it's okay... shhh,"

Kagome knew it was InuYasha, it kind of supurised her, but it didn't at the same time, but she just buried her face in his chest, her body racking with sobs... the sobs that have been waiting to come out for about a week now...

And all InuYasha did was hold her in his arms, and whispered loving words in her ear, trying to soothe her fears.

After InuYasha stroked her hair for a while, her sobs soon turned into whimperes as he started rubbing her back in soothing circles until she snuggled into his chest and whispered, "I thought you were sleeping,"

"I was... but then I woke up to the scent of your tears... and I knew why you were crying,"

Kagome whimpered, and she felt him tighten his arms around her before any horrible memories came back to her.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said softly

Kagome looked up at him.

"I-I want to take you back to the Feudal Era in a couple of days..."  
Kagome's eyes filled with surprise as he said this, but she soon nodded realizing how long it has been since she had been in the Feudal Era... it's been years...

"InuYasha?" Kagome said.

"Yes?" InuYasha replied.

"How was everyone... the last time you saw them?" Kagome asked him.

"They were fine... Miroku and Sango are married, and they have kids... Shippou has a girlfriend... so, yeah, they're fine, they all miss you, though,"

"Really?" Kagome asked, supurised.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied.

"When are we going to go back?" Kagome asked curiouslly

"Let's give it a couple of days... I don't want you to break down in front of everybody, okay?"

"Okay," Kagome said softly with a nod\

_Back to the Feudal Era, huh? _She thought, _been a while... I need to get stronger... again..._

**XxXxXx**

**Okay... that's all for today... I'm tired...**

**ANYWAYS!  
**

**Please Review!**

**Sayonara!**

~~Icefeather of ThunderClan


	14. Needed Comfort

***sigh* is there anything to talk about anymore?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or any InuYasha characters...**

**XxXxXx**

InuYasha woke up to the sound of Kagome screaming.

Instantly, he got up from his place on the coutch, and ran over to her room, only to find her still screaming, shaking, and trembeling in her bed.

He ran over to her, and kneeled at her side.

"Kagome... Kagome, It's okay... Kagome, wake up," InuYasha sopke softly to her, trying not to sound agressive, or sound like someone that would want to hurt her.

When talking didn't work, and Kagome was still whimpering, he decided to start shaking her, and talking louder.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said a little louder than he wanted to, but he started shaking her gently.

When she opened her eyes, he wrapped his arms around her, and felt her start to sob into his chest.

"D-don't..." but Kagome couldn't finish... she just kept on sobbing into his chest.

"Don't what, Kagome?" InuYasha asked her.

"D-do-n't l-leave... don't l-leave m-me," Kagome said while still sobbing.

"Don't worry, Kagome... I'll never leave you... never,"

Suddenly, Kagome moved over in her bed to the far side, and supurised InuYasha by asking him if her would sleep next to her.

"Would it make you happy?" InuYasha asked her.

InuYasha's heart started beating fast as he nodded.

InuYasha crawled in the bed next to her, and wiped away her tears when he was settled next to her.

Kagome pressed herself agenst InuYasha, and he felt himself relax at her being so close.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, and held her even closer to him.

As he breathed in her scent. he heard her breathing steady, and he realized that she was asleep.

He buried his face in her hair, still breathing in her scent, and he felt, too, sleep trying to take him, and he gave in. Falling asleep with the one he loves in his arms.

**XxXxXx**

When Kagome woke up the next day, she felt oddly warm... then she remembered that InuYasha was still in her bed with her.

Kagome snuggled deeper into his chest, she didn't want to wake up... or even get up... ever.

She was happy, for the first time since she got raped, for real... she was in InuYasha's arms, and that was enough to make her happy, and feel safe.

"Hey," she heard the voice of InuYasha say.

"'Morning," she replied.

"How did you sleep?" InuYasha asked her softly.

"Horrible at first... then you came, then everything was..." _was what I've always wanted _she added silently.

"Was..." InuYasha prodded.

"Great," she finished.

"Good," InuYasha said.

"I need to call my mom to come pick us up... you want to take me back to the Feudal Era, right?"

InuYasha nodded.

"Well, the well is in Tokyo... and you don't know the way there, so I need to call my mom to take us to the shrine... then we can go back," Kagome said.

InuYasha nodded, "okay," he said.

"When did you plan on us going?" Kagome asked him.

InuYasha shrugged, "maybe... two, three days?" InuYasha said.

"Okay," Kagome replied, "we need to get ready then, yes?" she added.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied.

**XxXxXx**

**Well, that's it for now...**

**Please review!**

**Sayonara!**

**~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**


	15. Nervous

**Okay... there is nothing to do today, so I'm just gonna add another chapter! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any InuYasha characters... I don't know how many times I've said this... O.o**

**XxXxXx**

The next day, Kagome called her mom, asking her if she was busy...

"So, mom, are you busy today?"

_"Not today, honey... why?"_

"Well... InuYasha wanted to take me back to the Feudal Era in a couple of days, and we were wondering if you could come pick us up..."

_"Of course, dear, I'll come pick you up, but it'll be a few hours 'till I get there though..."_

"I know, I know..."

_"Okay, honey... I'll see you then,"_

"Okay, thanks mom, your the best! Bye!"  
_"Bye, dear,"_

Kagome hung up the phone, then walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

She turned on the water, and stripped of her clothes, she stepped in, and let the warm water cascade over her body.

Kagome sighed as she started to wash her hair.

_'So much has happened lateley... InuYasha came back, I... I got... raped...'_

Kagome had to hold back the tears, but they came out anyway, she let them fall as the water washed away the shampoo from her hair, she reached for the conditoner, but the tears blurred her vision, and she broke down sobbing with the warm water still cascading over her.

Soon after she heard someone banging on the bathroom door, and yelling, "Kagome?! Kagome?! Are you okay?"

It was InuYasha.

"I-I'm okay!" she called back, "really, I am," _not_ she added silently.

"I'll be out here if you need me," she heard InuYasha reply

Kagome quickley finished her shower, got dressed, then walked out of the bathroom and saw InuYasha sitting on the ground infront of the bathroom.

"My mom will be here in a few hours..." Kagome said, her voice small.

"Okay," Inuyasha said with a nod

"You know," Kagome said, "it's been a while since I've been to the Feudal era... I'm a little nervous going back..."

"Don't worry," InuYasha said akwardly, "I'm here, and I'll protect you..."

**XxXxXx**

**Okay... I don't know what my proplem is today, but I can't seem to focus, and nothing seems right when I'm typing... now I know I have OCD, and I have had it for a while, and that's part of the problem, but... grr... today seems different, and it's really bugging me, I mean, I can be doing something really important one second, then I'll forget about it the next... I have STML, too, as well, I know it (well, kind of...) and when I'm typing, something feels... just... wierd...**

**BUT!**

**Those are my problems...**

**So I don't know why I'm even talking about it...**

**Anyway...**

**Please review!**

**Sayonara!  
~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**


	16. Nightmare

**Okay... I know that it's been a while since I've updated, bbut I have my reasons... I almost got sent to a mental hospitcl... well... no... I almost got sent to an **_**insane asylum**_**... why? Pm me, and I'll tell you...**

**I'm goth, and I was goth before I said the thing to my dad that almost sent me to an insane asylum... now I might become emo...**

**Then again, now I'm depressed, so this chapter is gonna be short...**

**Disclaimer... I don't own InuYasha or anything...**

**XxXxXx**

By the time Kagome's mom got to her house, Kagome had fallen asleep on her coutch watching TV beside InuYasha, who was now blushing madly because Kagome had unconseouslly leaned on him.

When the doorbell rang, and the door opened, InuYasha had managed to get Kagome's head to rest on his lap.

"Hello, InuYasha!" Kagome's mom said happily, but quietly.

"Hey," InuYasha replied softly.

"Are you and Kagome ready to go?"

"Yeah, she said she 'packed her clothes' so, yeah, I'm pretty sure she is,"

"Okay, then, lets go, I'll go look for her bag,"

InuYasha nodded, and managed to pick Kagome up bridal-style and walked over to the door.

When Kagome's mom came back, she had Kagome's bag in hand.

"Lets go!"  
InuYasha nodded as they left Kagome's house and headed twards 's car.

opened the back door for InuYasha to place Kagome in, and as he did, he got in himself, and, once again, rested Kagome's head on his lap.

"You know," said as she got in the driver's seat of the car, "she once told me that she thought you didn't love her... now, here you are... and you also came looking for her after _three years!_ It's easy to tell you love her, and how dirtermened **(sp?)** to find her, I'm pretty sure she knows how you feel for her," she finished with a smile.

InuYasha blushed, but said,

"Y-yeah... I _used_ to love someone else, and it took me a while to figure out my true feelings for Kagome... but now I... I know that I love her, and only her,"

just smiled.

**XxXxXx**

_Kagome ran as fast as she could, what was she running away from you ask? Not even she knows... but she knew that she had to rin away from _something...

_Suddenly, a flash of red and silver crossed her vision, making her stop dead in her tracks._

_Suddenly, she heard an evil laugh, and a red blur crossed her ision, but then stopped in front of her._

_Kagome was shaking in fear as the one person she knew so well stood before her... bearing his fangs, and cracking his knuckles._

_"Prepare yourself," he said darkly._

_"Prepare?" Kagome asked, "for what?"_

_InuYasha __**(Yes, InuYasha) **__stood before her, his eyes blood red, fulled with love, hatred and... betral..._

_Kagome tried to run, but InuYasha was too fast, and he jumped up and over her, landng so close to her, than she ran into him as she skidded to a halt, but she bumped into his chest, making him growl in approval._

_"Where ya goin' sweetheart?" he asked before he lashed out at her with his claws._

_Kagome screamed as his claws came in contact with her arm._

_Then- she woke up, screaming..._

"Kagome! KAGOME!!" she heard the worried cry of InuYasha.

Her eyes opened, and she gasped.

Kagome looked around, and saw InuYasha looking down at her with love and concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

Kagome nodded.

But,

She wasn't okay...

One question lingered inside her head...

Was that only just a dream...?

Or...

Would InuYasha really kill her?

**XxXxXx**

**Okay... I'm feeling better now, I'm not **_**as**_** depressed anymore... but I'm still kinda depressed...**

**Oh well...**

**Is there anything else to say...**

**or...**

**Ummm...**

**I dunno anymore...**

**I have a lot on my mind, so I can't think strait...**

**I bet I can't even spell corrextly today... -.-**

**Oh well**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You know what would make me feel slightly better?**

**If you review =)**

**Until next time,**

**Sayonara**

**~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**


	17. Simple Worries

**Okay, guys, I'm reeeaaaaaally sorry for the loooooong update, but my computer got all jacked up, and now It's not working… anyways, now I'm in Kansas, and I'm using my g-paw's computer =) so enjoy this update while you can! =)**

**Note to self:… I need to edit the CRAP outta this story, I read over it, and it suuuucks… anyways…**

**Oh! I've had a story up for MONTHS and I have gotten NO reviews, 0, Zero, None, NADA! It's called: "Don't Ever Forget" …**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or any InuYasha characters**

**XxXxXx**

The car ride was uncomfortable for InuYasha, he didn't like the sound that this thing was making, and he didn't like the sound of other 'car things' going by very fast.

His thoughts wandered off as he tried to concentrate on anything BUT what was going on outside this 'car.'

One thought, and one thought only popped into his head…

_Kagome…_

He loved her, he even told her that! But he still thought that she didn't love him… she had said "I love you" back to him, but…

He still felt… alone.

Only if she became his mate, would he be truly happy.

But, would that ever happen? He was only a half - demon…

'_A filthy half demon' _he added in thought _'Kagome could never love me, right? I mean, she IS a full blooded human, and I'm only half and half… would she want me to change before she even truly love me? Like Kikyou wanted? Kagome would never want that… would she?'_

InuYasha let out a soft sigh as he looked over at the one he truly loved, Kagome…

She looked so… innocent looking out her window, apparently deep in thought, kinda like him…

'_No… Kagome wouldn't want that, she's too… loving, sweet, and gentile, when she's not mad…'_

InuYasha didn't notice Kagome staring back at him, seemingly in a daze as well, but she quickly broke out of it when their eyes made contact, and a hint of fear spiked her scent, and clouded her gaze.

'_What is she afraid of?' _He mentally asked her.

"Ka…Kagome?" He asked softly.

Kagome jumped, "Y-yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kagome put up a fake smile, "I'm fine,"

"Are you sure? I think your not feeling well…"

"I-I'm fine, really!"

InuYasha sat back in his seat, looking out his window now.

I don't believe her…

**XxXxXx**

I _can't _tell him! I just can't! If I do, he'll probably try to avoid me for the rest of my life!

I can't let him do that, so I can't tell him!

But I need to stay calm from now on… otherwise, he'll start to ask questions…

I may be afraid of his full demon half, but, that's only when he's going crazy and can't think normally…

So, what do I do?

Kagome tried to think of something, _anything_, to make InuYasha _never _turn full demon again.

'_But, what if he __chooses__ to become full demon, there's no way I could stop him then… so how?"_

Kagome didn't notice the shrine coming back into view, nor did she even notice that they were back in Tokyo!

"Kagome, InuYasha, welcome back home!" Kagome's mother smiled into the mirror at them.

Kagome let out a soft sigh as the car rolled to a stop at the shrine stairs, InuYasha bolted to the car door, not remembering how open it.

Kagome giggled, reached over, and opened it for him.

InuYasha ran out, breathing heavily.

Kagome giggled again, and got out of the car.

Home at last.

**XxXxXx**

**I have to stop now… we're going to the water park in… Salina? I don't remember, lol**

**Sorry that it's short!**

**Review!  
And read "Don't Ever Forget!"**

**Sayonara!  
~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**


	18. Heading Back

**Okay, I'm just trying to update again while I can lol…**

**Review from: **killing reality

This story is really good, i'm enjoying reading it. I hope you will update soon, maybe with a longer chapter. Don't hate me but just giving some constuctive critism, such as once you have type up the chapter just go through it briefly to see if it makes sense, it helps get rid of the spelling mistakes, and maybe you could also put in a little more detail to make the story more exciting. Update soon ^^

**~~Thanks for the advice… I'll try, I had to leave and I thought that I wouldn't be able to get back on later, but, I am! =) Anyway, I'm not very good in detail, but I'll try, 'kay? I'm not the best, but I'll try to make it longer and more… understandable. Oh, and about the spelling errors, I type fast so, yeah lol…**

**After I finish this story, I will edit it! The very thought of people even liking this story surprises me!**

**Again, thanks =) This is my first fic, so, anywho, getting on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha!**

**XxXxXx**

After Kagome, Souta, their mom, and InuYasha had gotten to the shrine, Kagome had gone to take a bath, Souta went to play video games, and InuYasha had somehow fallen asleep on Kagome's bed.

**XX**

Kagome sighed happily as she sank deeper into the warm water. Thoughts of InuYasha clouded her mind, and she kept worrying about the future, and questions buzzed in her head like wasps:

When would this happen?

_Will _this happen, or was it just a dream?

Would InuYasha really hurt me…? Or maybe… _kill _me?

How would this happen?

Did someone curse him?

Would he wish on the jewel?

Where were Sango and Miroku?

Kagome got out of her bathtub, draining the water from the tub in the process.

She grabbed a towel and dried her long legs, arms, ect. Then wrapped the yellow towel around her skinny body, and soon walked into the hallway.

The air felt cool on her skin, because of her warm bath.

When she opened the door to her room, she saw her silver-haired half-demon lying pacefully on her bed, seemingly in a deep sleep, making Kagome smile, a _real_ smile.

After getting dressed in her closet, not wanting InuYasha to wake up while she was changing, Kagome, dressed in a black tank top and dark blue skinny jeans,walked over to InuYasha and started to rub one of his ears.

InuYasha started making a soft purr/growling sound, making Kagome giggle, which woke InuYasha up, a content look on his face, and in his eyes.

He let Kagome rub his ears for a few more minuets before saying:

"Okay, okay, enough,"

"Awww, InuYasha, I _never_ get to rub them!" Kagome pouted.

"Keh," InuYasha simply replied, "we're going back to the Feudal Era soon,"

"Soon? How soon?"

"Tomorrow,"

"What? Why?"

"Because… uhh…"

"Uhhhh?" Kagome pressed.

"Uhh, because… demons could b-be attacking villages?" His statement ended in a question.

"Since when do you care?" Kagome laughed.

InuYasha snorted, "I don't it's just… what if… what if there's a really powerful demon?" InuYasha said lamely. Kagome sighed,

"Fine InuYasha, we'll go back tomorrow…"

InuYasha smirked, _'I won! And she didn't sit me!'_

Kagome got up from the bad, and headed twards the door, "Oh, InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"For making me go back early… sit!"

InuYasha crashed into the ground as Kagome walked out the door, smiling.

She herd InuYasha grunt with the effort to get up, and walk over to the door, stopping next to her.

"You'll pay for that…" he growled.

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked innocently.

InuYasha leaned down, and growled softly into her ear, "yes, really,"

Kagome blushed and walked away, making InuYasha smirk again.

**XxXxXxXx**

The next day, Kagome had packed her huge yellow bag full of ramen and medical supplies.

'_Why does he want me to go back to the Feudal Era today? I'm still upset about what… about what happened… but, still, why?'_

Kagome sighed again as she and InuYasha walked out the door and twards the old well.

'_Just like old times' _ Kagome thought, smiling slightly.

"Good-bye you two!" Kagome's mother called.

"Buy guys!" yelled Souta

"Bye," came Kagome's reply, "we'll be back… when, InuYasha?"

"'bout two weeks," InuYasha grunted.

Kagome sighed again as she waved in farewell to her mother and brother.

"Come in," she heard InuYasha say.

Kagome only turned and jumped onto the lip of the well with InuYasha.

They both jumped in at the same time, InuYasha holding on to Kagome's arm like he always has.

**XxXxXx**

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter… is it better? Worse? Tell me, lol…**

**Anyway, I'm trying to update as much as I can while I'm here, cuz I still don't have a computer back at home so… yeah -.- It's still short, but… thing is, I'm **_**trying **_**to fix that, but my arms start to hurt after a while, so… lol…**

**Anyways, review!**

**I only got TWO reviews from the last chapter, lol… thanks you two that did! And thanks for the advice! =)**

**Sayonara**

**~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**


	19. Never Forget

**Okay, okay, guys… the whole "only two reviews per chapter" thing is getting annoying… I've only gotten, well… two reviews per chapter, and it's getting very annoying… so, for now, if you guys want me to update again twice today, I need… hmmmm… 6 reviews. If I only get two, I won't update.**

**Got it?**

**I could be mean and make it 10 or 20… so I want **_**6**____**SIX**___**reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…**

**XxXxXx**

InuYasha's arm was wrapped around Kagome's waist as he leapt to the top of the well.

He had taken Kagome here for a reason, and that was to get her away from everything, she had said once, that most things there had to do with Hojo ending up around her… InuYasha didn't want her to remember that day, but she still does, and she bottles up her feelings about being _raped_.

'_I just wish she'd open up to me more… does she even trust me enough?'_

InuYasha looked around him, he saw trees, trees, more trees, grass, and Kagome.

"So… lots of things have changed for everyone?" Kagome half said, half asked.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied, crouching down, "get on,"

Kagome nodded, and climbed onto his back, she looked really tired as she got settled, waiting for him to take off.

As soon as InuYasha started off, he heard her soft snoring, which made him smile.

**XX**

_Everything seemed to buzz by so quickly, a flash of red appeared before her… red and silver… InuYasha…_

"_I-InuYasha?" Kagome whimpered._

_Her only reply was an evil laughing._

_Kagome tried to run, that was the only thought in her mind other than where InuYasha was._

_To Kagome, it seemed like she was running in place. And that everything was going back quickly._

"_**Where do you think your going?**__" Kagome heard the voice of InuYasha's demon half._

_Soon, everything changes, the blurred images turned into fog and darkness._

"_H-hello?" Kagome asked softly. She was now scared, and she heard that laughing return, she tried to run, but she bumped into something hard._

"_**Where ya goin' sweetheart?**__" That familiar line…_

_She looked up, into blood red eyes, and screamed as she felt the impact of his claws on her arm._

_InuYasha couldn't save her… this __was__ InuYasha, just in a different form._

_Her only thoughts: He's gonna kill me… and, How can I get away from him?_

_Kagome fell to the ground, and somehow felt him towering over her, a distant voice was heard:_

"Kagome!"

"_I-InuYasha?" Kagome let out a sob as demon InuYasha kneeled beside her._

"KAGOME!"

**XX**

Kagome shot up, and was instantly pulled into strong arms. InuYasha.

"I-Inu…" she whimpered

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here…"

Kagome buried her face into his chest, feeling uncomfterable for once in his arms.

She heard InuYasha growl softly, trying to soothe her.

But that doesn't work when the one that's trying to soothe you is the one trying to kill you…

But, would he? Would he hurt her?

"Kagome, you look…" InuYasha trailed off as he pulled away slightly.

"I-I'm fine," Kagome replied looking around.

'_Kaede's hut…'_

"I-InuYasha, where Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede?" she asked.

"I have no clue, Sango and Miroku, probably doing… stuff…" he said with a blush, "Shippou, maybe with his girlfriend, and Kaede, picking herbs…?"

"Oh… WAIT! Shippou got a _girlfriend_?"

"Yeah, he did, her name's Kiriko,"

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her!" Kagome exclaimed, sounding like her old self now.

InuYasha sighed, "want to go for a walk?"

"Sure! I bet lots of things have changed since I was last here!"

InuYasha smiled and nodded as he got up, grapped Kagome's hand, and walked out into the warm summer day.

Kagome smiled. She always loved summertime, but something always bugged her about it… it was the season that her father got killed…

**XX**

"_Hi, daddy!" yelled a 5-year-old Kagome, running up to a black haired man in a work suit._

"_Hey, Kagome!" he smiled, and caught Kagome in his arms, "how was your day?"_

"_Good!" Kagome giggled._

_**~~Later that day~~**_

_Kagome and her dad had taken a walk in the forest-y area behind, and around their shrine._

_Kagome pointed out all of the colorful flowers around them, and her father just smiled._

_After a while, a man in all black called them._

"_Hey, Uh, me and my friend, got, uh, stuck in this place… can you help us out?"_

"_Of course we can," Kagome's father replied. When he had turned around, a loud __**BAM**__ was heard, and her father fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around his head…_

**XX**

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she absent-mindedly pressed herself agenst InuYasha, and clutching onto his arm.

"Kagome?" he asked, "what's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, but pressed herself more agenst InuYasha…

She would _never _forget that night… te night her father was killed…

**XxXxXx**

**Okay, I'm done… REMEMBER! I want at least 6+ reviews!**

**If I don't get 6+, I will NOT update!**

**Okay?**

**6+!**

**Sayonara!**

**~~Icefeather of ThunderClan**


	20. Author's Note: Sorry! D

**Important Author's Note**

**Okay, so, I knew I was going to discontinue this story, but I decided not to, and I know I havn't updated this in foreverrrr...**

**But, I have absolutley **_**no**_** idea what to do next in here...**

**Now, I know InuYasha lied in the last chapter, but when Kagome finds/if she finds out, I have no idea what I want her to do D=**

**Well, I have a new story up, it's called Bloody Similarities =)**

**And, those of you who read Shared Fate, I deleted that story =|**

**Anyway, I'm not on here too often because of school, but if you have any suggestions, feel free to message me on Mweor, my number is 59989, and my name is "****Invader Dark Neko is an Anime Freak![0/50mp]"**

**So, please feel free to message me about this, and I will reply ^-^**

**Don't worry... I don't bite! Well... maybe X3**

**Thanks!**

~~Icefeather of ThunderClan


	21. Chapter 21

Hey, everyone. :)

I know that I Have not been updating this story. That is because one of my mom's ex boyfriends blocked from my router and we do not remember the password to unblock it.

Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know, my writing style has changed very much. And I will continue the story on , and Eternal Destiny.

My usernames are:

MediaMiner - AmesLostIt

Eternal Destiny - DarkNeko

I hope to see you guys there. c:

- Ice


End file.
